Gorgon (Tomi Shishido)/Jacky 50A
Resurrection Tomi Shishido= Master Combatant *Counts as both a Scrapper and Infiltrator while in combat. *Takes reduced damage from melee attacks. *Immune to , , and . *Counter attacks and follow-up attacks are more likely to cause critical damage. *20% chance to dodge all attacks and gain 10% increased evasion for 3 turns. Mystical Healing Factor *Gradually restores health every turn. *Reduces the duration of every damage over time debuffs by one turn. *Takes 10% more damage from damage over time debuffs. *Chance to survive being KO'd. Stone Vision *Gorgon is immune to and . *Chance to stun an enemy who attempts to blind or disorient Tomi. |bio= A deadly Mutant and adversary of the Wolverine. Tomi Shishido is endowed with powers and abilities akin to those of Wolverine. At his younger years, his Mutant powers manifested, and Tomi used it for evil. He joined the Hand, becoming one of their best warriors, while also serving HYDRA. His skills are known to be unmatched by nearly anyone, and he mostly wields blades with legendary precision. Gorgon has been an enemy of SHIELD, but now, he seems to have reconsidered his acts in the past... }} |name2 = Calculating Mind |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds (starts cooling down) |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Breaking Down |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100% /100% |type3 = Melee |effects3 = |name4 = Petrifying Gaze |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 75% /100% |type4 = Ranged |effects4 = Petrified *Loses the next 3 turns. *Can't dodge attacks *Increases defense by 50% *Immune to , , and . One Final Gaze Removes all debuffs from the target, but increases the damage dealt per debuff removed. }} |-| The Hand Gorgon= Flowing Combat *Counts as a Bruiser and a Scrapper in combat. *Chance to join in an ally's counter attack or follow-up attack. *Chance increases per the debuffs present in the enemy target. *Chance to avoid melee and ranged attacks by 20%. *Increases attack as more debuffs are present on Gorgon. Fearless of Death *Gradually restores health every turn. *Increases damage taken by damage over time debuffs by 15%. *Increases attack by 70% as Gorgon's health is below 30%. *Has an increased chance to survive a . Awaken the Hand *Chance to summon a random Hand ninja to turn the tides of battle. **''Hand Shadow'' attacks an enemy, inflicting **''Hand Ninja'' deals to one enemy, as well as . **''Hand Dragon'' endows the whole team with Harness Chi, granting extra turns for two rounds. *Triggers when Gorgon joins in an attack, or when he's attacking an enemy. *20% summon chance for every Hand ninjas. |bio= A deadly Mutant and adversary of the Wolverine. Tomi Shishido is endowed with powers and abilities akin to those of Wolverine. At his younger years, his Mutant powers manifested, and Tomi used it for evil. He joined the Hand, becoming one of their best warriors, while also serving HYDRA. His skills are known to be unmatched by nearly anyone, and he mostly wields blades with legendary precision. Gorgon has been an enemy of SHIELD, but now, he seems to have reconsidered his acts in the past... }} |name2 = Seeing Weakness |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds (starts cooling down) |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Concentrated Blows |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 100% /100% |type3 = Melee Slashing |effects3 = |name4 = Petrifying Gaze |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 75% /100% |type4 = Ranged |effects4 = Petrified *Loses the next 3 turns. *Can't dodge attacks *Increases defense by 50% *Immune to , , and . One Final Gaze Removes all debuffs from the target, but increases the damage dealt per debuff removed. }} Notes *To avoid confusion with the other Gorgon in the game, the name of this character is displayed as Tomi Shishido. *Although he's a former villain, he's not a Lockbox character. Category:Characters Category:90 CP Category:Scrappers Category:Infiltrators Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:Bruisers Category:90CP Category:Metal Characters